


Some Heat

by bluesbox



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Breeding, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Trans Inuyasha, Trans Male Character, light cum inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesbox/pseuds/bluesbox
Summary: An in heat Kouga get busy with Inuyasha. That’s it.
Relationships: InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha)
Kudos: 91





	Some Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely don’t remember writing this but I did apparently cuz it’s been sitting in my docs for like, ever. Apparently I was also too pussy to write pussy so I wrote “nether area” or something over and over lol
> 
> This writing is a bit outdated, so some posings might not make sense cuz I wasn’t too familiar with writing sex poses back then I guess. Hope yall enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Ignore typos plz. Also there’s an implied trans Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome bez like trans solidarity

Kouga pressed behind Inuyasha, growing from the depths of his diaphragm into his ear. He forcibly stuffed his hands inside Inuyasha's robe and groped his pecs furiously as he started to grind Inuyasha in his ass. Kouga liked having the advantage of being taller than Inuyasha, easily resting his head on top of Inuyasha's mound of white and silky hair. Inuyasha grinded back against Kouga, craning his neck to look back at him. He parted his mouth and greeted the wolf demon's who stuck his tongue in the other's mouth to lap and lick it up. They both moaned loud, Kouga's angrier than Inuyasha's.

The half demon panted into the full demon's mouth, feeling the searing heat from Kouga's hardening erection radiating through both of their clothes. He almost wanted to admit that he wanted it in him, to feel what that heat might do to him. Kouga took his hands out of the robe, Inuyasha taking the initiative to have the rest of his body face the other's. Once facing him, Kouga tore the robe and the clothes underneath it off, not breaking the kiss. They only pulled back when Inuyasha had to force the armor around Kouga's torso up and off of him. Kouga practically threw the armor off of him and tore of Inuyasha’s pants without any regard to the tied ribbon around his waist to keep the cloth up. 

Hoisting up Inuyasha by the thighs, Kouga started up the messy tongue filled kiss and slammed Inuyasha into a wall, grinding his crotch against the other’s furiously. The wolf demon’s tail waged excitedly, the heat of his erection warming up Inuyasha’s body. The half demon moaned and whimpered into Kouga’s mouth, feeling even more submissive the more the other refused to hold back.

Kouga growled, pulling back to look at Inuyasha’s flushed face. “You’re  _ mine, _ puppy.”

Inuyasha groaned, closing his eyes shut as the friction from the dry humping got hotter. Kouga’s dick was as hard as it could be, the long stick of meat aching to penetrate the dog demon as soon as possible. It hurt to keep himself from fucking Inuyasha silly, but he reveled in seeing his pathetic little face all covered in a deep pink. He couldn’t take it anymore.

Kouga dropped Inuyasha to the ground, the young man wincing when his ass hit the floor. The wolf demon fumbled with his skirt and in an instant, it was off. His troubled boner stood up tall as the head dripped with precum. Inuyasha stared at it in awe and slight terror. It was a lot bigger than he’d imagined, and the girth… 

Kouga sneered looking down at him, a small grin curling on his face. “Whatcha waiting for, mutt? Suck it already.”

“You expect me to get that entire thing in  _ my _ mouth?”

“Awww,” Kouga jeered mockingly. “Let me help ya.”

He grabbed the base of his dick and pressed it onto Inuyasha’s face, Inuyasha leaning back trying to escape it.

“What’s wrong, dontcha want it?”

Inuyasha growled, opening his mouth to the dick hesitantly. Kouga helped him out by shoving the head of his dick into Inuyasha’s mouth, catching him off guard and almost made him gag. The heat from Kouga’s dick was overwhelming.

_ I get he's in heat but can't he be a bit more patient?! Damn! _

Coming back to his senses, Inuyasha tried to lap up the precum dripping on his tongue, then licked the underside of Kouga's tip. It is big enough as is, and Inuyasha was already struggling. He gripped Kouga's thigh with one hand, and his shaft with the other. As he sucked on Kouga's tip, he used his other hand to stroke the wolf demon's cock up and down.

Kouga bit his lip, his dick hardening even more as he saw Inuyasha close his eyes while sucking on his dick. He wanted to face fuck him hard, get his dick as far down the half demon's throat as he could, and spill all of his load into him. He wanted to see Inuyasha covered and filled with his cum, but he chose to be patient to watch Inuyasha struggle with sucking his dick.

Inuyasha moaned, trying to get a bit further down on him. His mouth was already full, not even halfway down Kouga’s meat but could feel it nearly pressing at the back of his throat. His breathing through his nose became more labored as he tried to get more in his mouth. Inuyasha sucked as hard as he could, getting his tongue to lick every ridge of the heated flesh stuck in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, not bothering to get down to Kouga’s base, just using his hand to pump the rest of his dick.

_ Damn, why’d it have to be so big?! This is embarrassing. _

He picked up his pace, the wet sounds and moans from Inuyasha really turning on Kouga. He started to drool from his mouth, really wanting to feel Inuyasha's throat surrounding his dick. He grabbed Inuyasha's head firmly with both hands, holding him in place as he started to thrust himself in Inuyasha's mouth.

The half demon choked at first, feeling the massive cock try and squeeze its way down his throat. Inuyasha's eyes rolled back into his head as his body flushed with heat, the thrusting to his face getting more aggressive. Kouga smashed his waist into Inuyasha's face every time he thrust forward, the half demon's nose hitting his pubes every time. He reeked of musk and sweat, which normally would be appalling but Inuyasha found it to be quite alluring.

The shaft ran over Inuyasha's tongue again and again, Kouga growling with heat as he tried to force himself further. Inuyasha's throat and mouth stretched with Kouga's girth, starting to get a headache from the face fucking.

“Such a little slut… All these noises just from sucking my dick. Are you really worthy of me fucking you?”

Inuyasha groaned, a twang of arousal running through his body, making him heat up more. He placed his hands on Kouga thighs and pushed off of him, getting himself off Kouga’s dick. He heaved deep breaths through his mouth before coughing.

“Needed a break already?” Kouga jeered.

“Shut the _ fuck up, _ Kouga!”

“Don’t like my dirty talk, mutt?”

“It's embarrassing.”

“Butcha like it, dontcha?”

Inuyasha growled. Kouga licked his lips. “That's what I thought. Now open wide.”

Inuyasha took a deep breath through his nose and opened his mouth again. Kouga shoved his cock down Inuyasha's throat again, the half demon taking the brutalization of his throat as he let out choked moans. Heat started to sear through his body as the feeling of Kouga's dick rubbing along his insides turned him on, feeling his nether regions starting to drip with moisture. Kouga got harder with his penetration as he got closer to orgasm, grunting with the more force he used to pound Inuyasha's face.

His dick spasmed as his balls tightened and his body seized up, shooting cum down Inuyasha's throat. He held Inuyasha's face down to his base, making sure he wouldn't lose a drop.

“Swallow it all, slut.”

Inuyasha moaned as Kouga's heavy flow of sperm pooled in his stomach, the orgasm seeming to never reach its end. Inuyasha felt heavier and warmer, as Kouga's exhausting ejaculation slowly came to an end. He slid his massive cock out of Inuyasha's throat and mouth, his dick standing up tall when out.

Without any provocation, Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's dick again and brought it back down to his mouth. He hung out his tongue hungrily, lapping up at the tip the cum slathered on it mixed with his spit. He pressed his lips to the head of the dick, sucking on it noisily with no regards to his volume. With another attempt, he took the head into his mouth, moaning with noisy slurps. Feeling full of cum in his stomach, Inuyasha wasn't ready for this to end so soon as he fell into Kouga's heat.

Kouga groaned, doing his best to stay still for Inuyasha's initiative. His tail wagged happily, savoring the sight of Inuyasha being so eager for his dick. His eyes were closed as he did his best to focus on pleasuring Kouga as much as he could to get cummed in again.

He moved one of his hands down between his legs and fudanshi, using his fingers and nails to stimulate himself. His fingers were covered in his own wetness as he continued to pleasure himself and Kouga.

The wolf demon noticed him fingering himself as his pace on his dick got slower. He pulled what was in Inuyasha's mouth out of it, Inuyasha looking up at him in frustration.

“Don't think I don't see you,” he said, making Inuyasha freeze in embarrassment. “Stand up again, I’m gonna really fuck you now.”

Inuyasha blinked and slowly got up to his feet, almost trying to cover his nether area in embarrassment. Kouga wasted no time to sloppily make out with Inuyasha, grabbing one of his legs to hoist up and wrap around his waist. Inuyasha moaned loudly, too aroused to be quiet. Kouga bit onto his lip as he began to pound into Inuyasha mercilessly. Inuyasha shrieked, pulling his mouth away from Kouga to throw his head back and pant as the wolf demon tried to shove his massive cock inside Inuyasha deeper with every thrust. Kouga grunted as he felt Inuyasha’s tight but slick insides squeeze against his dick as he tried to breed him.

Everytime Kouga pushed in, he banged into the wall behind them, hearing the weak wood cracking from their force. He finally got into Inuyasha balls deep, seeing a bulge rise from the inside of Inuyasha’s stomach from his massive head. It vanished when he pulled out and rose when his slammed himself in again and again, Inuyasha moaning desperately everytime. The wolf demon bit onto the dog demon’s collarbone, making faster and harder thrusts as he didn’t pull his dick out as much. He sucked on the skin, running his tongue over it too until he pulled off of him with a wet pop before going to another area on his skin.

Kouga licked the sweat off of Inuyasha, running his tongue up his neck and feeling Inuyasha shiver as goosebumps ran up his skin. Inuyasha got lightheaded from the panting as Kouga ravaged his insides. Kouga’s thrusts got harder again, the sounds of flesh striking flesh turning him on more as he felt his second orgasm rising.

“Your body is all mine. I’ve marked you, you belong to me,” Kouga growled with his face still buried into Inuyasha as he pounded harder, his cock twitching as his orgasm continued to build. “You’re gonna have my babies when I’m through with you.”

_ Oh, dammit! I was almost hoping to have kids with Kagome, not Kouga…! But it can’t be helped…  _ Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kouga slammed Inuyasha with a few more thrusts before growling from the back of his throat, then howling at the top of his lungs as a more powerful jet of cum shot into Inuyasha. His heavy sperm shower no mercy to him as his stomach rose from the load, swelling up to look semi-pregnant.

Inuyasha whimpered as he wasn’t used to this sensation, but his body heated up as he liked the feeling of being dominated by another.

“My bitch. You want more? Cuz I ain’t done with you yet,” Kouga crooned.

“Y-yeah, give me more, Kouga.”

“We’re goin’ all day. Turn around, and don’t let a drop of my jizz come out or else I’ll go twice as hard.”

Not that Inuyasha minded.


End file.
